Donkey Kong 64
Back to: List of N64 Games '' '''Donkey Kong 64' is a platform game, developed by Rare and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64. It was released in North America on November 24, 1999 and in Europe on December 6, 1999. The game is a follow up to the Donkey Kong Country trilogy on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System . Many of the levels are based on levels from the original 3 DKC games, such as the mine carts and the bonus stages. Donkey Kong 64 follows the adventures of Donkey Kong and four of his simian relatives as they try to win back their hoard of Golden Bananas and banish King K. Rool. Players can control all five Kongs in eight individual levels as well as a greater world map, a multiplayer mode, and several minigames. Donkey Kong 64 was the first game to require the Expansion Pak, which provides 4 MB more RAM for enhanced graphics and more expansive environments (the only other game to require the Expansion Pak for any gameplay whatsoever was The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask; all others were optional with the exception of Perfect Dark's limited gameplay). Donkey Kong 64 went on to become a Nintendo 64 Player's Choice title. This is one of the only Donkey Kong games that has yet to be available on the Virtual Console, despite the fact that, unlike most of the games that Rare has made for the system (such as the Banjo-Kazooie series, Conker's Bad Fur Day, among others), Nintendo retains full rights to the game just as with the other games in the franchise. Rare has reaffirmed this in a post on their Twitter account. Game Variants NUS-NDOP-EUR The European version of Donkey Kong 64. The cartridge itself is grey and features Donkey Kong and the gametitle with a jungle-like background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal and the Rareware logo. N64-DonkeyKong64-EUR.jpg NUS-NDOP-AUS The Australian version of Donkey Kong 64. The cartridge itself is yellow and features Donkey Kong and the gametitle with a jungle-like background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal and the Rareware logo. N64-DonkeyKong64-AUS.jpg NUS-NDOE-USA The American version of Donkey Kong 64. The cartridge itself is yellow and features Donkey Kong and the gametitle with a jungle-like background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, Rareware logo and ESRB Rating: E (Everyone). NDOE-USA.png N64-DonkeyKong64-USA.jpg DIS-NUS-NDOE-USA The Not For Resale version of Donkey Kong 64. The cartridge itself is grey and features Donkey Kong and the gametitle with a jungle-like background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo, Nintendo Seal, Rareware logo, ESRB Rating: RP (Rating Pending) and a Red box with the text "Not For Resale". N64-DonkeyKong64-USA-NotForResale.jpg NUS-NDOJ-JPN The Japanese version of Donkey Kong 64. The cartridge itself is grey and features Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in a minecart and the gametitle in Japanese with a yellow background. The label shows the Nintendo Logo, Nintendo 64 Logo and the Rareware logo. NDOJ-JPN.png N64-DonkeyKong64-JPN.jpg